


Just Noctis, Our Noct

by Hydro1913



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, But it’s actually soft but dirty what have I done, Crying Noctis Lucis Caelum, Dom/sub, EVERYONE HERE IS OF AGE YOU WANKERS, Hand Jobs, Heat play, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Multi, Polyship Roadtrip, Spanking, Teasing, Voyeurism, What Have I Done, You don’t know the sheer battle of wills inside me to not delete this, camera kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydro1913/pseuds/Hydro1913
Summary: Noctis is having bad thoughts.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Just Noctis, Our Noct

Bad thoughts.

Noctis is having bad thoughts.

It’s no surprise, it hasn’t been a really good day.

He thinks of his dad, how much he misses him. He thinks of Luna’s notes. There’s a crick in his neck he can’t get out. His hands are shaky.

There’s this thick cloud wrapping around his head, a vice. 

His phone’s in his lap, on King’s Knight, but he can’t focus on it. Prompto’s probably beating him by miles, but instead all he can think about how much he doesn’t want to get that reporter’s jewels, which he’ll have to do tomorrow, because he doesn’t want his identity known.

His eyes flicker shut, he breathes in and out but it’s not enough.

“Noct? You okay, buddy?”

And Prompto was there, kneeling in front of the prince, his hand on Noctis’s, a tight warmth Noctis didn’t know he needed until it was right there.

Noctis looks up at Prompto’s eyes.

He’s really pretty, he thinks. 

Prompto was always really pretty. His eyes were like the sky. Noctis always liked the armband he wore around his arm, as well as his fingerless gloves. He liked Prompto’s smile and he liked Prompto’s laugh. He likes Prompto’s quips and Prompto’s Promptoisms. 

Noctis just turns off his phone, and slowly leans forward in his fireside chair to press his head against Prompto’s chest.

There’s a rumble in Prompto’s chest, Noctis could feel it, and also feels confused hands run through his hair, one of the thumbs coming to the spot right behind Noctis’s ear to stroke at the skin.

“Noct?”

That was Gladiolus’s telltale rough voice. 

Noctis really tries to move his head, really, he does, but all that comes out is a small, higher pitched noise, almost a whine.

Prompto’s hands come to a stop in the prince’s hair, one of the fingers just about to push through a knot. Noctis hears the clinking of silverware; it’s no doubt Ignis heard it too.

“Highness?”

At his advisor’s words, Noctis couldn’t help it; he feels himself getting choked up.

An aborted noise in his throat is what gets Prompto to kneel and hook his fingers under Noctis’s chin, attempting to raise his head up.

Noctis lets it happen, just because he felt just too weak, but he didn’t want it. He didn’t  want  to feel like this. It feels like every shaky breath that comes out of him isn’t his.

And he hates feeling like he could see the worry in Prompto’s beautiful eyes deepen as they lock gazes, a tear sliding down the prince’s cheek at that exact moment.

“Hey,” his light tenor is soft, unarmed, treading through Noctis’s ears gently. “What’s wrong?”

There’s movement behind the blond, and then Ignis appears. He had just bathed a few moments before in the nearby creek, his hair washed out of any gel. His glasses were on his nose, but even through the glint Noctis could see the concern. 

He looks away from both of them.

“I-I...”

The heavy sob shakes out of him, regardless of how hard he clenched his teeth.

Ignis’s spectacled green eyes are suddenly there, long, slender finger cupped against his jaw, trying to ease away the tension.

“Noct, look at us.”

A hiccup in his throat, Ignis’s hand stays firm. 

Prompto’s hand finds its way into his hair again. 

It takes him extreme willpower, hands reaching out from where they’re clenching his pants to grasp at Prompto’s jacket and Ignis’s night shirt.

And he looks up.

When he meets their eyes he nearly looks away again, but he flounders in between, breaths labored, but he eventually settles on Ignis, and those emerald eyes cut.

“It’s... It’s so  _ stupid _ .” His voice breaks on the last word, and he lets go of Prompto’s jacket to wipe at his face, futilely trying to get rid of the wetness on his cheeks.

“Nothing you say could be stupid,” said a voice behind Noctis.

And as light as a feather, a large palm presses against the prince’s nape, before gripping gently. Warmth shoots through Noctis.

Gladiolus had joined them.

Noctis focuses on that grip, focuses on the way it grounds him, even though his hands are still shaking and he’s shaking, and he doesn’t know if he should back up to just feel that touch or stay where he was-

Gladiolus presses harder, and Noctis could only thank the Astrals he knew what...he needed.

But he didn’t...he shouldn’t need this.

“We’re here to listen,” Prompto murmurs. He brushes Noctis’s tear stained hair strands from his face, and reaches for Noctis’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

Noctis looks at his retainers in front of him and focuses on the encompassing touch surrounding his nape.

He takes a deep, but shaky breath. 

His voice trembles.

“I don’t...I don’t know what it is, exactly - I just feel like it’s...”

Another breath.

“ _ Suffocating _ .”

There’s silence. Ignis’s hand travels onto Noctis’s thigh. But no one says anything.

Noctis is grateful; they knew he wasn’t done.

“Everything...it’s all overwhelming. The people, the places. I keep thinking about Dad, how tired he looks. I don’t know how I’m gonna tell Luna about you guys, because I love her so much, but I...”

Noctis wipes away another tear.

“It’ll be hard without you guys.”

Gladiolus strokes Noctis’s nape with a thumb.

“And the people - and everyone, it’s...a lot knowing that they’re counting on me as - as prince. I haven’t been outside that often since my accident and I’m realizing so many people need me and -“

He can’t resist the urge to curl in on himself, leaving the warmth of Gladiolus’s hand behind and Prompto’s and Ignis’s touches getting dislodged.

“It’s just... _ too much _ .”

And with that, the answers are out in the open. Noctis’s feelings, laid bare.

In all honesty, he just wants to sink into the ground.

This is so stupid.

He’s a whiny, inconsiderate, selfish little fucking brat. Why should he be crying about this shit when there’s so much he needs to do?

Gods, it was dumb to blurt this out. He’s going to get some of a dismissal, and with how much his hands are shaking he doubts there’s any way he’s going to sleep through the night.

He stares at the ground, tense, waiting for an answer while sniffling.

But Gladiolus’s hand is on his shoulder.

“I doubt the princess would hate you for it,” he murmurs. “But there’s no way of knowing if you don’t write to her about it. She loves you a lot, and she would want the best for you. Plus, we three don’t mind sharing you with her.”

Despite Noctis’s inner turmoil, that statement startles a wet laugh out of him.

Ignis’s hand comes up again to wipe the tears from his face. 

“Your father also loves you,” he says softly. “He wouldn’t want you to worry about him. I know that won’t stop you from worrying, but it’s for a peace of mind.”

Ignis smiles then, a gorgeous display of the curved lips.

“He worries about you too.”

Noctis lets out a sniffle at that, reaches out a hand and Ignis takes it, squeezing gently.

Prompto clears his throat. When Noctis looks at him, he says, apologetically, “I don’t think there’s no way you’d never be the prince.”

Noctis furrows his brow, translating the Prompto speak. “No, I know that.”

Prompto pauses, as if not expecting this answer.

Noctis continues, gripping Ignis’s hand tight. “I’m just overwhelmed with how much there is.”

He wipes away his snot.

“Makes me not want to be a prince for a while.”

And then, there’s another pause.

“So then, you’ll be just Noctis.”

Prompto’s tone had that final ring to it, and Noctis raises his head at that.

“Just Noctis?”

“Yeah.”

Prompto tightens his grip around Noctis’s hand.

“Just Noctis. Our Noct, for tonight. No prince, no Insomnia. No random paparazzi.”

Noctis takes in a breath, and finally meets Prompto’s eyes.

They’re wide open, gazing back at him, glittering against the campfire light. 

“You’re Noctis. And we’re us.”

Noctis takes another shaky inhale, and lets those words wash over him.

_ I’m just Noct. _

The idea of that makes him feel boneless, but before he could drop his head again there’s a pressure on his cheek turning his head back the other direction.

Which leads him right into Ignis’s eyes again.

He had taken his glasses off. 

Their faces were close.

Ignis leans in, hesitantly, and Noctis understands; he’s giving him the chance to back off.

He thinks of everything that’s happened tonight - the crying, the comfort - and he knows that the comfort’s already more than he deserved. 

But Prompto had said it himself - he’s Noctis.

Ignis’s lips meet his, soft skin against chapped skin, sparking heat deep within Noctis.

The other pauses there, like a question, but Noctis answers it, brushing his tongue against that mouth. Yes.

Ignis kisses him once, but it’s deep, and Noctis can feel something light up behind his eyelids as the other pulls away.

He’s out of breath already.

Panting, his chest rising and falling.

Ignis looks like a dream under the stars. His hair’s hanging down, brown strands falling around his ears. 

Noctis already wants desperately to touch, but he knows what he needs more - to not be able to touch.

Ignis traces Noctis’s lips with a thumb. And Noctis shivers with the urge to lick it.

“Do you want this?” Ignis whispers.

The heat pools in Noctis at that question.

Another shudder goes through him when Gladiolus’s hand finds its way to the back of his neck again.

A breath ghosts over his collarbone - from Prompto, on the precipice of kissing that location, but ready to stop.

But Noctis doesn’t want anyone to stop.

“Yeah,” he murmurs, and he lets his hands reach up to Ignis’s face, intent on touching that hair.

And like the wind, Ignis grabs his wrists and pins them to the arms of his chair, forcing him against the back.

Noctis feels himself arch with a gasp, which almost sounds like a moan to his ears. His hips buck up of their own accord.

And in turn, Ignis’s knee presses into  that spot,  right between his legs. A wave shoots up Noctis’s spine and his head falls back.

Prompto chooses that moment to bite his collarbone.

The breath swoops out of him, he feels himself tense, he’s about to move his head when he feels fingers right over the pulse point in his neck.

Gladiolus, reminding him to keep still.

That thought should not be so fucking hot.

The dismal cloud around his head was dissipating. Another cloud begun to form, filled with quiet, yet still thrumming with energy.

Noctis manages to open his eyes again, seeingIgnis’s figure bending over him. The other’s gaze was intense, and Noctis feels like his head was floating.

“Do you need this?” His voice was firm, heavy.

Ignis wasn’t asking for confirmation.

Noctis gathers the breath he has left.

“ _ Please _ .”

That was the right answer.

Ignis’s face disappears from view and suddenly Prompto’s there, lips pressing against Noctis’s and forcing his mouth open.

A hand snakes into his hair, and it pulls.

Noctis groans into Prompto’s mouth, letting the gunner continue to tug his head back.

Ignis had let his wrists go, but Noctis knew what that meant.

He keeps them against the arms of the chair, even grips them as Prompto grinds against him.

More sparks fly behind his eyes when Prompto kisses his eyelid and yanks his head even further back.

When Prompto finally pulls back, Noctis could see the flush in his cheeks, the sparkle in his eyes. 

Noctis takes in a breath, trying to regain the strength to stare at the other man just a bit longer, and ends up shivering when Prompto lets their foreheads touch.

“You’re already so far gone, baby.”

Noctis lets that wash over him, and a hum escapes his lips. 

There’s a puff of breath against his ear, and he turns his head to see Gladiolus appear next to the chair.

It’s the first time he’s looked at Gladiolus since he first broke down, and he can feel his heart pounding as the amber gaze travels over his face.

His broad hands wipe away at the wetness still there just underneath the other’s eyes. 

“How do you want us to take you?”

Noctis lets a whimper escape. 

Gladiolus saying anything like that should be criminal. The man exudes so much power and confidence. 

Noctis feels like melting under his touch, watching those muscles flex underneath Gladiolus’s shirt.

Somehow, he manages to find his voice.

“I want...”

His voice trembles as he recognizes Ignis’s hand traveling under his shirt, across his stomach and twisting a nipple.

“I want everyone...to watch, when ...”

Prompto gives him another love bite, right under his jaw, and he moans around his words.

“Each of you...do what you want with me.”

After saying that, he feels a blush run up his neck, and his eyes just fall under to Gladiolus’s lips.

It’s not long before his gaze falls even further to where he could see Gladiolus’s crotch, because Prompto’s nipping at his ear, and he could swear the blond’s voice dropped an octave.

“Watching you? I didn’t know you liked that. But it’s not a surprise; you’re so fucking pretty already. I’d better be allowed to touch myself watching you squirm.”

Noctis feels like he’s going to bite his lip off with how tight he suddenly feels in his pants. 

Holy fuck, scratch Gladiolus’s confidence being illegal, Prompto’s dirty talk should take that spot. He breathes out quietly through his nose, before he nods jerkily to Prompto’s underlying question.

Yes. A million times yes. He could already imagine what Prompto’s description would look like, the blond’s eyes on him as he works himself-

After his confirmation, the blond’s weight was suddenly off him, and Noctis is exposed to the night air. 

The coldness on his right makes him realize that his shirt had rucked up, and Ignis’s fingers were retreating from his chest, and he shivers at the loss of touch.

He looks up at the three of them, standing over him.

Ignis’s eyes are striking, his hands in his pockets. There’s a small smile.

Prompto’s eyes sparkle and gleam, yet you could see it in his face - he’s teasing.

Gladiolus’s eyes smolder, and his chest moves with him. Radiating power.

Noctis feels himself gulp. He’s surprised to see he hasn’t moved his hands from where they’re clenching the chair.

Ignis turns his head towards Gladiolus.

“Take care of him, Gladio.”

His voice was so smooth. Noctis can feel his heart pounding.

“Prompto,” Ignis continues, and the blond acknowledges the call with a jerk of his head, and he sends a smile towards Noctis’s way before joining the other in stepping away.

Noctis watches them go, realizing they were about to clean the dishes. 

There’s a tap on his cheek, which makes him turn back towards Gladiolus.

“Focus on me, sweetheart.”

Noctis’s stomach does flips in his stomach at the nickname, and as he dwells on it, there’s a whoosh in his ears as Gladiolus picks him up.

One of Gladiolus’s hands were on his ass, even squeezing, and Noctis hides his face in the other’s chest, inhaling Gladiolus’s musky scent.

He could feel the other start to move, steps heavy but sure, and Ignis’s and Prompto’s voices with the clink of plates getting softer.

There’s a rustle as the tent flaps get pushed open, Noctis falling and rising up again because Gladiolus was incredibly tall and had to bend to get in, and then Noctis feels his side being shifted on Gladiolus’s shoulder, the other’s whole arm supporting him and the taller one bends down, as if reaching for something.

The new location has Noctis’s face in Gladiolus’s hair, which smells not musky, but still so much like Gladiolus. 

Noctis couldn’t help but close his eyes and press a little kiss at the other’s neck.

In response, Gladiolus lets out a low hum, and Noctis can hear the smile in his voice.

Gladiolus bends down one more time, and as he does it, Noctis feels a tug in his stomach. 

He looks up at what could have drawn on his magic, and sees Gladiolus spelling fire into the lamp in the corner of the tent.

That makes Noctis smile.

“Thank you.”

“Only the best for you.”

And with that, Gladiolus is lowering Noctis onto the tent floor, except the the tent floor is different than Noctis remembered.

He splays his hands out against the soft fabric of the blankets the four of them bought when the nights got chillier, all piled on top of each other.

He looks up at Gladiolus, about to thank him again, when the other kisses him.

You know what, forget the illegal thing.

Gladiolus’s tongue in Noctis’s mouth is sinful.

The other’s hands travel all over Noctis’s body, forcing the legs apart with a knee. 

Noctis falls over then, his lips breaking from Gladiolus’s. There’s a thin line of spit coming from both their mouths, and Noctis is thinking that Gladiolus looks fucking hot with it dripping from his lips as Gladiolus presses Noctis’s hands above his head and pushes him into the blankets with his body.

Noctis’s hips buck up to meet the other’s, and the resulting pressure feels blinding. 

He moans again when Gladiolus’s hand travels to his waist band, but then, an idea he’s been thinking about suddenly comes to the front of his mind.

He’s murmuring “wait, wait” into Gladiolus’s mouth and when the other pulls away to look at him, Noctis tries to memorize the fire in those eyes.

“The silk,” Noctis pants. “The stuff we got at that shop.”

Gladiolus’s eyebrows furrow in confusion for a second, but Noctis could see when he remembers it too.

They had discussed their kinks before. A few days after that, they were on their journey to Galdin Quay and had started getting brave enough to hold hands. Noctis was nearly falling asleep in the backseat when he saw a very specific store on the side of the road and told Ignis to drive into the parking lot.

When the others realized what it was, Prompto had gone redder than a Bloodhorn, Gladiolus was looking in the opposite direction of the shop and Ignis coughed discreetly into his fist.

In very aborted gestures and whispered words and little dances around each other along with a very embarrassing argument, Ignis was the one who could keep the composure and actually went inside to get the silk.

The very silk Noctis was talking about, his chest already heaving.

Gladiolus regards him with that iron eyed stare, and then his mouth lifts into a smirk.

“That is fucking hot.”

Noctis flushes and looks away from him.

It only results in a deep chuckle, and then another tugging on Noctis’s navel. The silk, a deep red, appears with blue sparks into Gladiolus’s fist.

Noctis couldn’t help but stare at it, his mouth dry, his mind already running with the may possibilities it would look on his skin.

Gladiolus takes his chin into his fingers, letting Noctis’s eyes meet his.

“Should take that shirt off.”

Of course, what he meant by shirt was actually meaning, all the clothes.

Gladiolus lets him sit up, and Noctis, though shivering with the anticipation, takes off his shirt hesitantly.

There’s something vulnerable about taking off your clothes in front of your...lovers (Noctis doesn’t know if he could call Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto that yet). Something about baring yourself to them, showing them what they want to see.

Submitting to them.

Gladiolus’s eyes are ever burning, trailing over Noctis’s bare chest and then down to where Noctis was unbuckling his pants.

Noctis stops staring to concentrate on pulling them down, and then blushes at his Bismarck boxers.

Gladiolus snorts, and it shouldn’t be attractive, but it is. He takes over, pulling them down. 

Noctis’s cock bounces up as soon as it’s free, himself nearly whimpering when it does, and Noctis could see Gladiolus’s fire go to the hottest blue.

But the man possesses such sweet self-control, Noctis is not even quite sure where it came from.

Gladiolus takes off Noctis’s boxers, and rests his hand on the silk bundle by his side.

“What position?” he asks.

“Anything,” Noctis replies. He resists the urge to spread his legs. He wants to be made to. “You choose.”

Gladiolus furrows his brow again, but something sparks, and then he’s turning Noctis over onto his stomach.

Noctis doesn’t question it, and trembles involuntarily when he feels his wrists being pulled behind him to the small of his back.

He stares at the lamp at the corner of the tent, blankets against his cheek, as the bonds around his wrists tie them together, watching it dance and flounder, every movement rapid, like his heartbeat.

There’s a ghost of a movement down his side, Gladiolus’s hand brushing over his ribs, and he sighs at it, and then shivers when Gladiolus lifts up his head to wrap the silk around his neck.

Gladiolus makes sure to leave a few moments to leave his hand at the back of Noctis’s neck again, grounding him, and then he turns him over.

Noctis finds himself watching Gladiolus as he worked on his legs, the scar over his left eye, the eagle tattoo under his top, the ripple of his arms as he makes seamless knots.

And in the end, Noctis was tied lying down, ass up, legs spread and bent. But at the moment, Gladiolus had him belly up, and his hands were trapped underneath him.

His cock, out in the open for anyone to touch.

Noctis could see the dangerous look in Gladiolus’s eyes now. They hover over him, and Noctis can’t help but stare.

Gladiolus’s eyes don’t close when his lips kiss Noctis’s again, staring at him fiercely, like they need to see him. 

Noctis stares back as Gladiolus pins his tongue down, but ends up closing his eyes and keening when Gladiolus pinches and rolls a nipple between his fingers.

“You’re gorgeous, sweetheart, you’re gorgeous,” he growls. 

It’s the last thing he says before he ducks down and bites gently on Noctis’s other nipple, still twirling the first one.

Noctis’s moan is the loudest since the night started, and he recoils into the sensation.

Gladiolus is unrelenting. 

His tongue flicks Noctis’s nipple back and forth, pulling gasp after gasp from the tied man. A flick from his fingers on the other one has him tensing, head thrown back.

There’s no way to escape as Gladiolus tugs on them, pulling noises from Noctis and full out swears.

“Fuck,” he hisses. “Gods.”

He could feel Gladiolus’s spit left over on the nipple when the man looks back to stare into Noctis’s eyes again. 

Noctis couldn’t even describe the look in his eyes anymore. The pupils were large, as if drinking in everything about Noctis.

And then, Gladiolus’s hand was around his throat as his mouth dives down to the other nipple.

Noctis feels his moan cut off as the air supply cuts off, trembling as Gladiolus works his body. 

There’s a tinge of panic on the edge of what he’s feeling, but he closes his eyes and gives in.

Gladiolus would never hurt him.

It’s proven true when Gladiolus releases him a few moments later and Noctis gasps for breath. He’s pretty sure he feels sweat blooming on his skin. His cock feels heavy against his stomach, and his legs struggle to close.

Gladiolus kisses Noctis’s stomach, before he suddenly turns his head.

Noctis watches him, understanding what’s happening, but his eyes are already closing again, just basking that cloud of pleasure around him.

He opens his eyes again when Gladiolus suddenly turns him on his side, and he could see the telltale golden spikes of Prompto’s hair.

“We’ve come to join the party,” Ignis announces, sitting down, cross-legged, on the floor.

He’s got his gloves on, Noctis notices. The gray ones, the ones that Ignis wears when he fights with his knives.

How did Ignis know Noctis liked them?

Ignis looks back at him, and without even blinking, he tugs on the edge of one of his gloves and lets go.

Noctis’s whole body jerks at the sound of the snap echoing through the tent. Gladiolus’s hand on his hip steadies him.

When Noctis focuses on Prompto next, the man was crawling onto his stomach, chin propped up on his hand. Unlike the bright smile he usually wore, this one had snark. His eyes twinkle at Noctis. 

“You’re all tied up like a birthday present. Sharp tonight, Gladio.”

Gladiolus snorts. “Sharp errynight.”

His joke makes Ignis smile and Prompto cackle, and Noctis hides his embarrassed face into the blankets.

“Well, I’ve brought a special magic trick,” Gladiolus continues, and his hand runs up and down Noctis’s thigh.

Ignis’s and Prompto’s eyes look as if they were tracking the movement. Noctis shivers as Gladiolus’s hand gets closer to his hardness.

“What is this magic trick called?” Ignis asks, his hands intertwined under his lips, the perfect picture of poised.

“It’s a surprise,” Gladiolus murmurs, and his hand is around Noctis’s cock.

Noctis lets out a startled groan at the touch, only starting to register it was actually a full on surprise, before Gladiolus starts rapidly stroking him.

His legs try to close immediately but they don’t, still restrained by the silk ties, and Noctis can’t wriggle away either; Gladiolus was already holding him by hooking his arm around one of his legs.

Gladiolus’s sudden jacking off had startled Noctis into a silent moan, his body tensing up, before his voice came back and he was groaning, trying to muffle his voice in the blankets.

But that didn’t last long as Gladiolus suddenly slaps him, a short sting on his cheek that pulls a whimper out of him. “Look at them, Noct. Let us hear you.”

Noctis does exactly that, turning his head back and meeting Prompto’s eyes. He even lifts his head for a moment to make sure the blanket wasn’t covering his mouth, and lets the sounds from his mouth escape, even as they heighten in volume and pitch as Gladiolus speeds up.

It’s silent in the tent except for the sounds of Noctis’s dick being pumped, the slickness from the precum being spread all around on it, Gladiolus’s breathing, and Noctis’s whimpers, cries and moans.

But he listens to Gladiolus and keeps looking at Prompto, watching through the haze of intensity as the blond’s blue gaze darkens at an alarming rate. The hand holding his cheek starts closing into a fist.

Noctis’s stomach heaves, and he whines when Gladiolus picks up the speed even more.

Waves of pleasure are all over him, through his toes, his fingers, his head. He’s becoming more aware of how bare he was, how his dick got even slicker with each pump, every breath caught in his throat which became a pleasured noise.

It already started getting overwhelming, and he finds that he’s nearly gonna close his eyes and look away from Prompto when Gladiolus stops suddenly.

Even though it was the most torturous feeling, it was jarring when Noctis suddenly felt that grip only around the base of his cock, and his eyes are wide open again. He could feel tears prick at the corners of his eyes. 

“Fuck,” he whispers. He can feel his legs shaking.

When he looks towards Prompto again, he’s surprised to see the blond sitting up now, a camera aimed toward him, while also unbuckling his pants.

“Sweet  _ Shiva _ , Noct,” he swears. “You’re so goddamn hot.”

Ignis hasn’t moved from beside him, but his eyes are so sharp they cut through Noctis. His hands were still clasped together.

Gladiolus leans over Noctis and brushes his tongue over a nipple. The latter moans long and deep, his back arching into it.

When the nipple’s freed with a pop, Gladiolus’s command is deep.

“Look at Ignis.”

Noctis obeys, looking towards the bespectacled man, and shouts when Gladiolus takes him in hand again.

But this time, the strokes are long and deep.

It’s maddening.

He could feel Gladiolus slide over every inch of his length, tugging the skin slowly up, and resists the urge to bite his lip, letting his audible breaths leave his mouth.

Ignis’s eyes are a different kind of fierce, he thinks. They’re sharp, but not cold. They’re firm. They don’t show what he’s thinking most of the time. But Noctis tries to look closer, even as he bucks at Gladiolus flicking his thumb over his slit, and he thinks he can see Ignis’s eyes start pooling with desire.

“Mm, look at you,” Gladiolus kisses Noctis’s cheek, and then he’s going fast again.

Noctis tenses up at the sensation, feeling the wind knocked out of him. His head drops onto the blankets, and he breaks off the gaze with Ignis, looking somewhere above as white hot races behind his eyes.

“Fuck.” It’s one of only a few words he knew how to speak right now. “Fuck,  Gladio .”

His mouth opens around a gasp when Gladiolus starts focusing on the head of his cock, stroking that part only, faster than ever, and then he feels the pressure of Gladiolus’s other hand against his throat.

The lack of air gets Noctis dizzy, and he shakes because Gladiolus isn’t stopping even as he’s choking Noctis, and Noctis could see dark spots in his vision.

Gods, that’s so hot.

Noctis can feel his heart pounding, an incessant beating in his chest, and his eyes close against that tidal wave of pleasure. 

Gladiolus’s hand leaves his throat and he gasps for air. Every breath he gulps in only heightens the burning in his stomach, and he realizes.

“I’m close,” he breathes. “Gladio, I’m close.”

There’s a groan in his ear, and Gladiolus pulls away.

Noctis is left bucking at nothing, the force of his pleasure suddenly really far. He cranes his head to see Gladiolus sit back on his haunches, the fingers that he had on Noctis’s cock in his mouth. 

He sucks on them, and Noctis yearns.

“Gladio,” he gets out, and the other shakes his head.

“Not yet, sweetheart.”

Noctis’s mind crumbles at the denial, but his eyes flutter open again when there’s another tugging on his stomach, then the sound of a bottle cap opening.

He dares not to look at Gladiolus but at Prompto again, and a shudder goes through him when he sees Prompto’s hand around his own dick, which was sticking out of his unbuckled pants.

Prompto catches Noctis’s stare, and even around a muffled groan, he licks his lips and winks.

Fuck, it was just like Noctis imagined.

His eyes and ears zero in on Prompto, taking in the way Prompto’s wrist twists around himself and the way Prompto curses under his breath. 

Gladiolus’s hand travels over his neck again, and he whispers into Noctis’s ear, “Hold your breath.”

Noctis does that, albeit confusedly, but soon realizes what was going to happen as there is sudden pressure at his entrance.

He almost jolts in surprise, but instead closes his eyes and lays still, feeling like a taut wire as Gladiolus’s finger slips inside.

“That’s one,” Gladiolus praises. “Good job. Take another breath.”

Noctis is about to comply when there’s a sudden groan from the side and his eyes snap open, and then his mouth does too.

Prompto has his head lolled to the side, whole body trembling, palms flat on the floor, as Ignis is bent over his lap, sucking at his cock.

Noctis’s mouth is going really dry at the sight, and he trembles, because even while Ignis is swallowing Prompto down, his eyes are still turned in Noctis’s direction.

“They feel good because of you, Noct,” Gladiolus murmurs.

Noctis shudders again, before he takes another breath, and Gladiolus’s second finger pushes home.

Noctis’s exhale tapers off into a stuttering breath. He tries to relax, breathing in and out slowly, taking in the way Prompto presses on Ignis’s head when it bobs down again.

Prompto’s eyes are hooded, still locked on Noctis, and Noctis becomes aware of how he’s tied up and on his side, his legs spread.

He’s on display.

It feels mind-numbingly good.

Gladiolus is trailing kisses on his thigh, murmuring praises into the skin, before he pulls the fingers out and pushes them back in.

Noctis wonders if Gladiolus could feel his heartbeat, even if he knows that’s not possible. But he feels as if his whole being was pulsing.

“Gladio.” He says it like a prayer, and thinks of Gladiolus’s fingers inside him, stretching him open carefully.

He thinks of Gladiolus’s arms, how one of them snakes around his leg, how they ripple with force when he cleaves right through a daemon.

He thinks of Gladiolus’s scar and how much he wants to brush his lips over it when he gets the chance.

He thinks of Gladiolus’s eyes, and remembers them as the first thing that stood out when Noctis met him. 

Gladiolus suddenly lets go of Noctis’s leg, letting Noctis’s whole body fall onto the blankets again.

It’s like Gladiolus could hear this thoughts, and his eyes appear, and they’re absolutely blazing.

Noctis drinks them in, and he can’t resist smiling just a little. That smile fades when Gladiolus picks up the pace, resulting in a small intake of breath.

There’s another groan from Gladiolus when Noctis’s eyes rolled back, and his hand grabs the other’s jaw and kisses him hard.

Noctis drinks that in too, lifting his head as high as he can to kiss back, panting into Gladiolus’s mouth.

There’s a moment where that’s all they do, lips against each other, Gladiolus’s fingers fucking into Noctis, and Noctis could hear Prompto’s heavy breathing and whispers of Ignis’s name.

Then Gladiolus’s fingers finally slip out, and Noctis is left there, blinking his eyes and staring at the ceiling, there’s the rustling of clothes, and then Gladiolus is there again, leaning over him.

His gaze is dark and his lips are kiss ridden, and Noctis couldn’t help but think he was beautiful.

“I’m gonna go slow,” Gladiolus says, and he looks down.

Noctis nods, and smiles, because they all know, Gladiolus is a very huge individual, excluding no departments.

Gladiolus sees the smile, and he returns it. He pushes away Noctis’s hair and kisses his forehead.

“Here we go, sweetheart.”

When he pushes in, Noctis inhales, and his eyes slip closed, feeling it stretch him even more open than before.

Gladiolus keeps to his word, pushing at a very agonizing pace. His hands stay on Noctis’s hips, pressing them down.

There’s a clicking noise and a flash on Noctis’s eyelids, and his heart flutters. He’s going to look at that picture later and melt into the ground.

Gladiolus shifts, and Noctis breathes out a curse, his eyes adjusting to the light again.

“You got it... _it’s_ _ right there _ .”

Gladiolus’s gaze turns feral, and Noctis doesn’t know where he gets the self control from, but he’s turning Noctis on his side again, and Noctis’s breath hitches at seeing Prompto’s hand on Ignis now.

The two sitting there, and somehow, without doing anything, looked disheveled. Ignis’s glasses looked as if they were about to fall off his face as his head drops onto Prompto’s shoulder.

His moans were quiet, barely able to be heard over the rush of blood in Noctis’s ears as Gladiolus rocks back, and pushes in again.

With every thrust, Noctis whispers Gladiolus’s name.

It’s so warm, it’s so hot. He feels delirious. He feels everywhere and nowhere at once. 

Gladiolus really is unrelenting in every form. Every thrust is slow, but pushes into that spot with almost perfect precision, and Noctis lolls his head back against Gladiolus’s shoulder.

Prompto’s gaze is on them, and his camera lifts. Noctis shudders at the click.

“Fucking gorgeous, sweetheart,” Gladiolus breathes. 

Noctis could only say his name, crying out as Gladiolus gives a pretty hard thrust.

As he’s slowly fucked, his vision goes slowly white, and he thinks about Gladiolus.

Gladiolus and his smile whenever he has cup noodles. Gladiolus’s laugh at a really bad joke. Gladiolus’s soft expression when he runs a hand through everyone’s hair.

He remembers a young man standing tall, mighty, still a newborn teenager. A look that could kill, but he still stuck a hand out to young Noctis, and said he would protect him.

“Gladio,” he says, one more time. “Love you.”

The other’s breath hitches, but he doesn’t stop. He just whispers, “Me too,” and speeds up.

And Noctis takes the pounding.

He takes it trembling.

When his orgasm comes, Gladiolus’s hand wraps around his cock to jerk him through it. 

And when the white has faded from Noctis’s eyes, he can feel Gladiolus wiping at the tears that have leaked from his eyes as he doubles over and comes too.

Noctis turns his head to watch Gladiolus as the other’s hips stutter into him.

Gladiolus’s eyes were blown wide, his mouth open, and his shoulders shaking.

His head drops then, and Noctis strains to press his lips to it.

Gladiolus looks up, and he smiles. 

“Beautiful,” he compliments, and Noctis ducks his head, embarrassed.

Gladiolus had barely gotten himself out of Noctis when Prompto’s already crawling over, and Noctis feels the impatience in the way he grabs him by the hair, pulling his head towards him, while also wasting no time in grabbing Noctis’s dick.

Noctis cries out at the sensitivity, and his hips shake all over. 

In the corner of his eye he can see Gladiolus join Ignis, his pants pulled up again, even though still unbuckled, kissing the side of his cheek before he turns back to watch.

Prompto is a storm, Noctis realizes. A storm of desire. 

His hand never stops pulling Noctis’s hair as he tortures him, watching in satisfaction as theother tries his best to squirm away.

“Revenge for not letting me touch you,” Prompto’s smirk was visible in his voice, and all Noctis could do was hold on.

“You don’t know how fucking hot it was to walk in and see Gladio turn you over like that, all trussed up and unable to move.”

His wrist starts twisting, just like how he did on himself, and Noctis may have started shouting at the touch.

Prompto’s hand was slick in Noctis’s cum, and was getting even slicker as more precum is pumped out. 

Noctis’s eyes close, but hearing the wet sounds his cock made as he was stroked relentlessly...fuck. 

“And seeing him choke you as he jacked you off, your face was absolutely stunning. Your mouth opening and you panting away, trying to make Gladio proud by looking at us the entire time. You’re so good for us, baby. Seeing him fuck you slow and you just lying there and taking it, gods, I could watch that for hours.”

Prompto’s pumps stop but Noctis’s hips don’t, stuttering up into his hand.

“That’s right, baby. I could have watched that for so long. Your ass stretched out from his cock is a sight worth to see.”

And then his mouth is closing around Noctis’s cock.

Noctis silently screams.

Prompto’s hands press his stomach into the blankets as he swallows him whole, an instant pleasure so intense Noctis felt like he was breaking.

And then Prompto sucks, and Noctis suddenly feels very close to coming again.

“Prom, I’m gonna...”

Prompto’s mouth was off him so fast Noctis actually flinches as his cock hits his stomach as it’s freed.

“Don’t cum,” Prompto’s head presses against Noctis’s. “Look at Gladio. He’s missing out on your faces as you’re getting pleasured for being so good.”

Noctis whimpers at the command, but just like always, he obeys.

He meets the amber eyes that he’s already seen over him, watching in the corner. His arm is around Ignis, his head tilted.

There’s another click and Noctis turns back to find the camera in his face.

“You look so desperate,” Prompto teases. “We’re not done yet.”

Noctis’s head thuds against the blankets as Prompto spreads his bound legs even further apart and takes him into his mouth again.

Fuck, he might just die of the pleasure here.

His eyes turn towards Gladiolus and Ignis again.

Ignis looks perfectly content, his hand on his cock, slow and light. Noctis doubts Ignis had looked away from him for even a second. It seems as if his gaze had gotten even sharper than before.

Noctis resigns himself to his fate, and lets the pleasure rack up his spine.

Prompto looks absolutely regal sucking cock. 

It doesn’t matter if he was forced to or not, his lips were perfect as they’re wrapped around something, his eyes are closed and his eyelashes fluttering. And he could take it deep.

Noctis suddenly aches with the need to touch.

But touch, he can’t.

With his legs pinned, he can’t even thrust as Prompto bobs his head up and down.

Another swear escapes his mouth.

“Prom,  gods . I can’t...”

Prompto lets go of his dick again, and Noctis can’t help but admire that Prompto had to gulp before ordering, “You can take it, baby.”

A kiss to the thigh.

“Relax and breathe.”

Noctis may have let out a sob at that. “Okay, okay.”

“That’s my Noct.”

Prompto’s mouth is on him once more and Noctis tries his best to inhale, even when it’s cut off as Prompto sucks again.

He doesn’t know how long he was under the sensation, but every once in a while he’s brought to the brink again and feels himself just trying to hold on as Prompto lets go of him again, before the whole process repeats.

There’s a moment where Noctis came so close to the edge he was shaking, and there were so many different noises coming out of his lips that he couldn’t even tell if he was even swearing anymore.

Eventually, two words make it.

“ _ Prom, please _ .”

“Please, what?”

And Prompto flips at the sack underneath Noctis’s dick, as if enjoying the other curling in on himself trying to get away from the touch.

“Please...” 

Noctis is pretty sure a tear slips out of his eye.

“Let me cum.”

Prompto raises himself up on his hands to meet Noctis’s gaze head on.

His eyes were just a broad sky.

Noctis is suddenly reminded of the time he was a kid, and helped this other little boy up too, one who had glasses and stutter and couldn’t really look at him in the eye.

There’s a sliver of pride in his stomach.

Prompto grew so much more confident, to look at him straight on.

“One more time,” Prompto promises, and kisses Noctis’s neck.

Noctis just about cranes his head to moan to the world when Prompto’s tongue slides up his entire length before it’s taken in again.

And just like the other times, he sucks on Noctis like he was made for it.

Except this time, every suck was harder than the last.

Noctis head picks up off the blankets, his chest lifting with him.

“Prom.” He has to pronounce the ‘p’ again. “Fuck,  _ Prom _ .”

And as he gets close to that edge once again, he tenses, trying to stave it off as much as he can, but...

Prompto wasn’t letting up.

His head starts bobbing up down, and he sucks even harder than before, at varying degrees of deepness, and his fingers just roll Noctis’s balls between them.

Panic courses through Noctis’s mind and he bites out, “Prom, I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop-“

But there’s two taps on his thigh.

Permission.

Noctis would be confused if Prompto hadn’t licked his cock’s head so hard, setting him off right then and there, into the blond’s awaiting mouth.

And Prompto takes that cum down his throat regally.

Noctis could barely see the dribble of cum on Prompto’s chin through the aftershocks, but the blond was already climbing up to get closer to his face.

He kisses him, and Noctis could taste the bitterness of himself as they kiss again, and again.

Prompto pulls away, swiping at his chin to gather the remains of Noctis’s cum.

“Open your mouth.”

Noctis sucks on the fingers as they’re put in, watching Prompto and the tilt of his smile.

“You’re so well-behaved.”

And then he pulls his fingers out, uses them to fist a bunch of Noctis’s hair, and  _ pulls _ .

Noctis is forced to bend in half, a gasp pulled from him, and then he feels Prompto’s cock spear inside him with a single fluid motion.

“Ah,” Prompto remarks, tilting Noctis’s head to look at him at an angle, his smirk dampened by pleasure but still there. “Opened up by our biggest guy, yet you’re still so fucking tight.”

Noctis whimpers again.

Prompto’s camera appears again, it whirs and there’s another click.

“Picture perfect,” Prompto murmurs.

And then he pulls his hips back and slams into Noctis hard.

And proceeds to pound him.

Noctis’s head falls back at the sudden onslaught of assault, his mouth open around another silent scream.

Gladiolus had been slow. Prompto’s just like his machine gun.

“Mm...”

Noctis’s hair is yanked again, and his eyes open to see the camera in his face and hear another click.

“You make the prettiest faces.”

Then the camera’s gone and Prompto’s eyes are just an inch or two from his, his gaze heavy.

“It feels good, doesn’t it?”

Noctis tries his best to nod and moans out a “yes.”

“Oh, yeah, I’ll bet it does.”

There’s suddenly a lot more force behind the thrusts, and Noctis can feel a punched out groan escape him every time he feels Prompto’s hips hit his ass.

His hair’s pulled on again and there’s more sparks behind his eyes.

“Say that it feels good.”

“It feels...good.”

Noctis is having a hard time connecting words.

“Louder, baby.”

“It feels good!”

“Mm, that’s right.”

Prompto muffles Noctis’s next moan with his lips, licking the roof of his mouth and pulling away, hips still thrusting into him.

“Who’s fucking you?”

“ _Prom_... ”

“Say it louder, baby.”

“ _Prom_! ”

“Uh-huh, is he the one making you feel this good?”

“Yes,  _oh Gods, yes_... ”

Prompto’s hips never stop their rhythm. Noctis feels like he’s drooling as he’s fucked into, over and over again.

The blond lets go of his hair then, and turns his face with his fingers to face their audience.

Gladiolus’s eyes were blown wide, his hand already in his pants again, hard again. Ignis’s glasses were completely off now, hanging on the V of his shirt, and he’s jerking himself off fast.

“You should say it to them,” Prompto whispers in his ear. “Who’s fucking you?”

“ _You_... ”

“And who am I, baby?”

“You’re  _Prom, Prompto_. ”

“Look at them.”

Noctis’s eyes snap to the two of their audience again, realizing he had been focusing on the lamp. He focuses on both of their faces as best as he can.

“Tell them who’s fucking you.”

“Prompto!”

A hard thrust makes Noctis shout.

“My full name.”

Noctis is trembling. He shakes all over. His prostate’s been pounded into, head on. He could barely think. Gladiolus’s and Ignis’s faces swim before him.

“Argentum...”

Another hard thrust and Noctis feels delirious, he sobs.

“Prompto Argentum!”

Gladiolus’s eyes are so amber. 

“ _ Louder _ , baby.”

“ _Prompto Argentum_ , gods, please...” Noctis’s voice breaks on the last word, and so does his mind.

“Repeat after me: Prompto Argentum is fucking me and I love every.”

Another hard thrust.

“Single.”

A harder one.

“Second of it.”

The last thrust has Noctis letting out a short scream, before he pants out the words.

“Prompto Argentum...is fucking me and...I love...every single second of it.”

Ignis’s eyes are so green.

The blond’s breath is at his ear once more, and Noctis gulps, watching Gladiolus’s eyes as they never leave his.

And Noctis’s head is forced back as Prompto digs his hand into that hair from behind, his thrusting almost animalistic.

“You would listen to everything I say, wouldn’t you, Noct?” he hisses.

“ _Yes_ , ” Noctis pleads. “I would,  _I would_. ”

“Then  _ fucking _ cum.”

And teeth close on Noctis’s shoulder as he screams Prompto’s name, the flash of white behind his eyes blinding.

And he comes back down, his entire body shaking.

Prompto had pulled him in, he noticed. The blond’s head was on his shoulder, and Noctis realizes that Prompto had cum, too, probably right around the same time. There’s warmth inside Noctis.

He was shaking too.

Noctis watches, as steadily as he can, as Prompto picks his head up and his smile’s tired, but it’s the bright one, like sunshine. There’s sweat on his brow, about to slide down his face.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Noctis echoes back, and closes his eyes when Prompto kisses him, slowly and sweetly.

When Prompto pulls back, Noctis takes a breath to whisper,

“Love you, Prom.”

The other’s eyes go wide.

They start to tremble.

But he smiles and his hand brushes over Noctis’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” he murmurs.

He kisses Noctis again, and he slips out.

The sudden cold feeling startles Noctis and he strains to catch that last shred of warmth, but Prompto’s already pulling away from him.

But Ignis is grabbing him now.

Noctis realizes he’s still trembling as he’s pulled up, forehead pressed against Ignis’s shoulder.

A gloved hand runs down his back.

“I’ve been patient.”

Ignis’s voice is quiet. Noctis breathes.

There’s a feather light kiss to Noctis’s temple.

And when his hand comes to rest on Noctis’s cock, Noctis is pretty sure his mind is all but mush now.

Ignis’s grip is firm, and the glove has a delicious burn, but he doesn’t move.

Noctis knows why.

He feels like he’s crumbling into the sea.

Ignis waits.

Noctis inhales that distant coffee scent in.

“ _Please_. ”

One stroke, not even a full one, right around the head.

Noctis jerks, but his head doesn’t lift.

Prompto loves begging. He loves seeing someone come apart.

But Ignis is different. Even if Noctis is squirming and crying under him, it’ll take a certain breaking point for him, for Ignis to finally grant him his wish.

And Noctis doubts he’s even near that point.

Ignis gives him a flick over the slit, encouragement, even though the action got Noctis seeing stars.

“ _ Please _ ,” he prays again, and he’s not even sure if he finishes the word.

“I can feel you slipping away,” Ignis breathes into his ear. “You’re somewhere up high, taking this feeling and going even higher.”

The hand on his back climbs up onto his neck, and strokes his hair.

Noctis begs again, please, the only word he has.

Ignis’s next pump on his cock is deep, and Noctis jerks up like it’s the only thing he could do, which it is.

It’s so fucking oversensitive now. Noctis is pretty sure his eyes have started watering again.

“But we’ll bring you back down,” Ignis continues. His lips brush over Noctis’s ear. “We’re always here for you.”

Noctis only half understands what Ignis was saying, too busy straining against his bonds.

“Ask again,” Ignis commands, and Noctis, listens, heeds,  _ obeys _ .

“ _Please_. ” 

Two quick pumps. 

“Iggy,  _ please _ ...”

It seems at the mention of his name, Ignis suddenly lets go of Noctis, and the latter falls back onto the blankets, tense and cock throbbing.

Then his whole body, with the help of a damp gloved hand and a dry gloved hand, is turned over.

He’s ass up.

Noctis holds his breath, startled.

There’s only silence for a moment.

A shutter clicks.

“Apologies, darling,” Ignis’s voice cuts through the air. “Had to let Prompto take a picture of you spread just like this.”

And there’s a resounding slap on Noctis’s ass.

He yelps as he’s propelled forward from the sheer force of it.

“‘Thank you’,” Ignis prompts and Noctis’s teeth clack together as he repeats those words around a moan. That same gloved hand is rubbing out the sting.

“Not just to me.”

Noctis turns his face from where it’s pressed against the floor and focuses on the two that already have had their way with him.

They look back at him, and he says it again, “Thank you.”

He jolts at another slap to his ass, except this time, there’s a pulling on his stomach and he realizes it too late, shouting as he encounters a hit of flame.

Ignis had just used Elemancy on him. 

And it turns into an icy touch, taking out the sting again.

“It looks as if you understand,” Ignis remarks.

And like a firecracker, there’s another blow, and then another, and another.

Noctis cries out. Ignis wasn’t going to stop.

Every time his ass gets smacked, Ignis pulls him back by his bound wrists. It slowly starts becoming a rocking motion, and Noctis’s mouth starts falling open as the burning heat intensifies against him.

And then Ignis is just holding his bound wrists in place, pushing on his back and bowing Noctis out, and the latter cries again, brokenly, as more assault rains down, unable to move.

And then the temperature drops back down again, Ignis rubbing his hand around both cheeks, kneading and squeezing.

“Cherry red is a cute color for you,” Ignis muses, and Noctis sobs out another plea.

The cold hand leaves, and Noctis could swear he could feel every melted droplet from the ice drip off his thighs as he waits.

And a warm force enters him.

Ignis’s cock.

It reaches deep inside of him, right at that pressure point. It bottoms out, and Noctis tenses, just waiting for it to move.

But it doesn’t.

Noctis stays poised there, made to because Ignis never let go of his wrists, and he’s trembling with the cock inside of him, but Ignis doesn’t move.

Noctis is panting, his legs shaking, his fists clenched, but Ignis doesn’t move.

There’s melted ice on his thighs, sweat and cum, but Ignis doesn’t  _ move _ .

And Noctis struggles to take in a breath through his panting.

“ _ Please, fuck me _ .”

Ignis moves, slowly.

He stretches Noctis open, and Noctis feels his eyes roll into his head.

But it’s not enough.

“ _Please_... ”

Ignis stops, and then he thrusts just one time, powerful.

“ _Fuck_! ” Noctis shouts, and his voice tapers off into more cries.

“Please, Ignis, _please._ _Please. Please, please, please, please_... ”

Ignis is silent behind him. But his hand lets go of Noctis, letting the man fall forward again.

Noctis hits the blankets with a soft thud, but his begs never stop.

“Ignis,  _please, please_... ”

His voice was cracking and breaking. Ignis’s warmth inside of him was driving him crazy.

Noctis turns his head again in Gladiolus’s and Prompto’s direction, still begging, even as Prompto’s hand is around Gladiolus’s dick, jacking him off hard and fast.

And Noctis feels Ignis’s hips against the back of his thighs as he pushes deeper in, and his hands come to grab at Noctis’s hips.

“Cum as many times as you want.”

It’s the only warning Noctis gets.

The next thing he knows is himself screaming.

Ignis fucks him as hard as Noctis could possibly comprehend, probably even harder. 

Ignis presses Noctis’s face into the blankets and forces him to stay there as he continues to pound him.

Noctis keeps his mouth open, feeling another scream coming along as Ignis just keeps thrusting inside him.

Fuck, it’s too intense. Noctis tries to talk, tries to warn Ignis, but his orgasm already hits him, and he feels like a wildfire as he shakes through it.

But Ignis doesn’t let up.

Even through his high Noctis is still fucked, and at his despairing moans, Ignis leans down.

“Take it, Noctis. I don’t care how many times you cum.”

Noctis’s mind reels. He takes it just like Ignis’s tells him to.

As his orgasm builds up again, there’s memories flashing through his mind.

Ignis never changed the way he dressed. He had dressed impeccably from the moment Noctis saw him, a young boy standing tall with his hair styled up and silver rimmed glasses on his nose.

Noctis remembers the stiff way Ignis stuck his hand out to greet him. But Noctis could see the shyness there in his eyes, and he remembers gripping back with two hands.

Because he knew he could trust Ignis with his life.

And now, hundreds of miles and many years from that spot in time, bound and being fucked by Ignis in a tent while their closest friends watched, Noctis knew that he would still trust Ignis, and his friends, with his life.

He cums again.

“Gorgeous,” he hears Ignis praise. “You’re absolutely gorgeous, darling.”

Noctis keens at the name, head dropping back into the blankets, just little breaths coming out of his nose now, too tired to scream or moan.

But he murmurs, several times, and he knows he does, “Iggy, love you, love you so much.”

His vision is going white at the edges, and he’s not even sure of what’s around him anymore, all he knows is that Ignis fucks him into another orgasm one more time, before Ignis is draped all over Noctis’s form, panting as his orgasm finally hits.

They lay there, shaking, breathing, recovering.

Noctis’s eyes slip closed as he tries to regain his senses, whimpering as Ignis slips out of him. Fuck, he’s so oversensitive.

But Ignis’s arms are around him then, maneuvering him, and he can feel hands brushing at his thighs, undoing the silk and another pair massaging out the tension.

“Everything okay, Noct?” Ignis asks, and Noctis could only nod a little as the bonds around his neck and wrists untighten.

“Mhm, tired,” he mutters. His heart’s still going a million miles per hour.

The hands traveling along his wrists, searching for burns, pause, and he hears Prompto’s musical giggle. “Relax, Noct, we got you.”

Gladiolus’s musky scent drifts up to Noctis, and he registers the presence of a large hand brushing the hair away from his face as he slowly sinks off into oblivion.

———————————————————————

The first thing Noctis registers, slowly waking up, is bright light on his eyelids. There’s a lumbering motion around him, and he slowly realizes he was being carried.

He shifts his head a little and catches a familiar whiff.

“Igs?” His voice cracks, before his mouth opens up into a yawn.

And then he yelps and opens his eyes when there’s suddenly a rush of cold against his back.

The sun is fucking blinding and Noctis shuts his eyes just as fast, trying to squeeze away the black dots.

His grumble’s low in his throat, and he heard Ignis’s low chuckle.

“Good morning, Noct. Sleep well?”

Noctis opens his eyes again, seeing Ignis’s gaze over him, now blocking out the sun. 

There’s the sound of something rippling and Noctis realizes it’s water, and when he looks down, he finds that he was still very naked, and Ignis is holding him in the stream, himself also being very naked.

There’s the sound of laughter and Noctis looks up, seeing Prompto, also naked, wade as fast as he can from Gladiolus, also naked, whose hair was dripping. Gladiolus shakes it like a dog before he continues chasing Prompto.

“I made a mistake, a mistake,” Prompto wheezes, ducking around Ignis. “Morning, babe!”

Noctis may or may not have flushed at that nickname.

Gladiolus comes splashing up, bending over to give Noctis a swift kiss on the head.

“For the record, we love you too.”

And Noctis had barely just woken up, and is currently realizing that he was the only one who was fully naked last night and he probably has more than ten love bites all around his neck and he’s already tumbling out of Ignis’s arms in surprise at hearing those words come so casually out of Gladiolus’s mouth.

When he resurfaces from the water, he can just hear Prompto laughing as Gladiolus tickles him in revenge, and Ignis stands over Noctis, offering him a hand to pull him back up.

He’s smiling brightly, and Noctis reaches up to kiss him.

Ignis kisses back, and Noctis feels a tugging on his shoulder.

Prompto’s now behind him, hugging him from behind.

“Ya know, ya know what I just thought of,” he whispers excitedly. “I was thinking about your dick last night, but like, I was also trying to come up with a joke and boom, Cocktis. No, cockfist!”

Noctis proceeds to drown him underwater.

When Prompto stumbles up again, he spits out water, but he winks. “Tryna waterboard me?”

“Don’t make me do it again.”

“Nah, you love me.”

“Yeah, I do.”

Prompto freezes, and his face goes pink. His mouth opens in shock, and Noctis takes that moment to pull him in and press their lips together.

He wraps his arms around the blond and pulls him in.

He feels Prompto smile into the kiss then, and feels the other’s palms against his face.

And Noctis kind of laughs, because it’s crazy how far he’s come, and he’s literally kissing one of several people he loves, naked, in the middle of some random stream in broad daylight.

Then a strange noise breaks them apart as Noctis turns towards it, having reacted first.

Umbra sits there, on the edge of the bank, and his head is tilted, tongue out, panting happily. 

Noctis is suddenly very aware of how naked he is.

Prompto very discreetly bends down to cover some very revealing parts.

Noctis hesitantly wades over to the dog, eyeing the book strapped to his back, feeling his throat go dry.

But for some reason, he doesn’t feel afraid. But he’s aware of his blood coursing through his veins and his face growing hot.

He takes the pencil and flips the pages, and takes in a breath.

_ “ Dear Noctis, I can’t wait to see you.” _

_ “Dear Luna, me too. There’s a lot I need to say to you.” _

There were no more bad thoughts in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
